


Low, Rough

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [100]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron does not exist, Consensual Sex, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes to pretend it doesn't matter, but they both know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low, Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Clint/Natasha drabble.

Kisses and warm hands sliding along the planes of her back. Her name chasing over her skin behind his touch in a low, rough voice curling around her warmly.

She likes to pretend it doesn't matter, likes to think she's not brought low by love, that she wouldn't sell the entire world to keep him safe. But they both know better.

Clint looks into her eyes and she sees his love naked there and bare before her. He is unapologetic for anything he does sincerely. Natasha loves him for it.

She kisses him, pulls him close, and does not answer.


End file.
